MomoKai Sleepover
by Gothikalea
Summary: There is a party at Momo's house, and the power goes out. Kaidoh's parents are unavailible to pick their son up, so Kaidoh must stay over at Momo's house.


Written as of June 30, 2010.

(x: Nothing is edited below this)

MOMOKAI Momo / Kaidoh don belong to me Or else I';d make them smut everyday 8D

Doin' teh yaoi, feeling like crap, need something to cheer myself up. Brieze had the idea of "Power Outage" so I'll use that. No smut here, I really can't write any right now, not feeling like this. *_*  
NO SMUT

"What happened?" Momo whined, then repeated the question loudly enough so his mom could hear. Really, it was a pity. He had been RIGHT in front of the save point, too. Damn. And he had just beat that gay ass weird boss at the beginning of the game. You know, the shiny one that appears before everything blows up and makes you go wtf. "I have no idea, it seems like the power is out!" replies his mom. He mutters about having to replay the whole beginning.  
Everyone else was downstairs, talking and partying, but Momo had snuck upstairs to play video games because there was no food left. Kaidoh, not at all amused, decided to follow him. For a while now he'd actually liked Momo, liked it when they fought, found himself staring at his rival whenever he could. At first he'd wondered where Momo was going to go, whether he was going to bring out a surprise or something, but he was simply greeted with Final Fantasy X's main theme, To Zanarkand, coming from a room with the lights off (probably as to not attract attention). Kaidoh had played this game before, and it brought back memories. It had made him cry for an hour straight after the emotional ending. All of the Final Fantasy games seemed to have emotional endings, or so he'd heard: he'd never played them, just this one, because someone had gave it to him for his birthday. He walked in quietly, sitting down without Momo noticing. It was nice to be close to him for once without getting reprimanded.  
"Ehh? What am I supposed to do now?" Momo mutters to himself, clicking randomly and trying to walk around to areas that he couldn't access due to NPCs blocking his way. It was sort of funny to watch (I mean, if NPCs are blocking you, maybe you should CLICK ON THEM and see what happens?), and although Kaidoh had half a mind to help him, Momo probably wouldn't want that. It was better this way, because then Kaidoh could watch. Because he'd rather watch than go downstairs and join in the dancing, which was stupid. He figured it out, though, after pressing X on accident. "Ohhh, I'm supposed to talk to the NPC." Kaidoh stifled a laugh. What was this, the idiot's first video game? The whole game went like this, with Momo wondering what to do, then doing it on accident or figuring it out, then cursing because it'd taken so long to find out in the first place. Like at the cutscene, Momo wondered why he couldn't move the main character. Many, many times, Kaidoh had wanted to call him an idiot. But he kept his mouth shut. It was all fun, all good.  
Until the TV went off.

Kikumaru pouted. "Nya? The power's off?"  
"I guess so," Mrs. Momoshiro sighed. She had lit various candles around the living room, making shadows seem scarier than they really were. "I'm sorry, kids, it looks like you'll have to go home now, unless you want to stay without the lights."  
No one really wanted to. Although they liked Momo, walking around in the candlelit dark was just creepy. Momo came down the stairs, and Kaidoh followed him quietly. Momo still hadn't noticed him, and he wanted to keep it that way.  
Oishi noticed them first. "Oh..! How long have Momo and Kaidoh been gone?"  
"Ehh? Well I've been upstairs, playing a video game, but I don't know anything about Mamushi." Wait...Kaidoh hadn't been watching him, right? That would have been so embarassing.  
Kaidoh hissed. It would be better to cover this up. "I just went upstairs...To go to the bathroom."  
Oishi frowned. "I don't think so. I haven't noticed you for a while."  
"Fshuu." Kaidoh looked away, providing no other explanation. Which Momo winced at, because he knew that Kaidoh had seen him failing. Well, that wasn't his fault! That really was his first video game!  
"Well, it looks like your friends are going to go home," Momo's mom said, smiling. The Seigaku regulars took out their cellphones, calling their parents. They, of course, understood, and said that they'd pick them up straight away.  
And then Kaidoh called to his mom's cellphone.  
"...Hello?"  
"Ehm, hello, Kaoru." His mother seemed a bit...Confused, right now. Kaidoh wondered what was going on.  
"Umm...The lights here have gone out, can you...pick me up?"  
"...Um, Kaoru, the thing is, your father and I went out, and your father got lost, and our car's actually broken down. We don't think that we'll be back for a day or two, because we're pretty far away, in the middle of nowhere. It'd...be nice if you could stay with Momoshiro for a night, at least, would that be okay?" She bit her lip, feeling like an irresponsible parent.  
"..." Kaidoh didn't really want to. After all, this was Momoshiro's house. Momoshiro. His rival, maybe even his enemy, that he had totally fallen for. The one that would reject him if he found out. But then he thought of Momo playing Final Fantasy by himself, away from everyone else. And he decided it might be okay. "...Alright. I hope you are okay."  
His mother sighed in relief. "Yes, yes, we're fine...Could I speak to Mrs. Momoshiro?"  
Kaidoh politely passed the phone to Momo's mom (making Momo wonder what was going on), and, of course, she agreed.  
"Really, it's not all that bad," Momo's mom said. "Because all of his friends left, it's nice to have one stay around anyway."  
Momo cursed.

So Momo's mom had set Kaidoh up with a spare duvet, a pillow, a nice thick blanket, some of Momo's old clothes, and some candles for her son's room. She warns him not to burn himself with the lighter.  
"Damnit. Mamushi, you're not sleeping on my bed." He had a queen-size bed, thanks to his mom buying a new one, but sleeping with Kaidoh was just...awkward.  
"Fshuu. Who would want to, bastard? It's probably smells as disgusting as you." Not that Kaidoh thought Momo smelled remotely disgusting. Momo rolled off the bed, starting a fight with Kaidoh, who was setting his duvet on the floor and arranging the pillow. "Eh! What'd you say! You smell worse than me, you bastard Mamushi!"  
Kaidoh pushed Momo back against the bed swiftly and harshly. Momo tried to move, but Kaidoh seemed to be much stronger than he'd anticipated. "Do not. Mess up. My bed." Then he let Momo go, and went back to arranging it.  
Momo was stunned for a moment. When'd Mamushi get that kind of strength? Momo totally had to work out more, he had to, he couldn't lose to that viper. Then he makes a comeback, saying some stupid stuff that he makes up on the spot. "Eh, Mamushi, that's not even a bed that you've got there, it's a duvet and-"  
"Shut up." Kaidoh didn't feel like fighting. He was sleepy. And really didn't want to think about how nice it was to be sleeping in Momo's room right now. He didn't want Momo to know that he jerked off every night to the image of being fucked.  
But Momo didn't agree with being ignored. He tried a different approach, which was to wrap his arms around Kaidoh's neck. "Oi, Mamushi, what's wrong with you?"  
Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Oh em gee. Was Momo really hugging him? Kaidoh tensed up. He didn't want to move - no, he couldn't move. Heck, he couldn't speak, either, or put the pillow down.  
"Eh? What's wrong, Mamushi?" Momo gripped a little tighter, trying to get a reaction. Instead it nearly suffocated Kaidoh, who remembered to breathe.  
"...B...Baka." Kaidoh pushed him away, diving under his blankets. "I'm just sleepy. It's late. You should sleep too."  
Momo wasn't sure, he could be imagining it because of the candlelight, but it looked like Kaidoh had been blushing. Now that was interesting. He decided to be sure, though.  
"Nah, don't wanna." He jumped on Kaidoh and hugged him, blankets and all. Kaidoh inhaled deeply in surprise, catching Momo's scent. Because they both hadn't had a shower, as the electricity wasn't working, and Kaidoh really didn't want to take one in the dark anyway. Damn. What the hell was Momo doing? Kaidoh knew that Momo wasn't interested in him, so what the heck? He still didn't move, not knowing what to do. They stayed like that for a while, Momo with his arms around Kaidoh and Kaidoh just breathing, slowly breathing, blushing, hidden under the blankets.  
Then Momo breaks the spell. "Eh, Mamushi, don't be such an uke."  
"FSHUU!" Kaidoh pushes him away again, hiding even deeper into the blankets. "Don't do stupid things like that!"  
Momo still lays beside him, though. "Eh? You say that, but you seem to enjoy it."  
Kaidoh pauses at this, and Momo takes this to his advantage to tear the blankets off.  
"I knew it! I knew you were blushing, Mamushi! You're such a girl!"  
"Fshuuu! Go away, teme!" Kaidoh tries to hide his face. It's hard with Momo right on top of him, rubbing his-  
Woah.  
Wait a moment.  
"..." Kaidoh hisses.  
Oh. Crap. "Um. Ha. Ha. Ha." Momo backs off, climbing up on his bed. He's still laughing awkwardly as he trips over his bed covers.  
Kaidoh catches him and pulls him into a rough kiss. "You idiot. You're such an idiot."  
Momo is sort of dazed that Kaidoh kissed him, but he can't have the disadvantage here, no he can't, so he kisses back, hot and wet and rough, seeking entrance with his tongue. Kaidoh lets him in, but then pushes him away again.  
"Fshuuu."  
"Ehh, what was that for?" Momo pouts, liking what they had had going. It was a pity that Kaidoh had pushed him away.  
"I don't want this," Kaidoh mutters.  
But Kaidoh was the one who kissed him first! "What the heck does that mean, Mamushi?" Kaidoh bites his lip. "You do...like Echizen, don't you?"  
"Echizen? ECHIZEN?" Momo pushes Kaidoh against his bed, kissing him roughly, sticking his tongue inside Kaidoh's mouth again. Kaidoh knows he shouldn't, but he can't help kissing back, taking the sweetness that is Momo. Damn, Momo was good.  
After Momo pulled away, and they regained their breath, Momo smirks. "Do you think I taste like Echizen?"  
"Fshuuu!"  
Momo runs his tongue along Kaidoh's collarbone. "No, Mamushi, I don't taste like Echizen. Because I'm too busy tasting like you."  
Kaidoh hisses again, then goes back to his duvet. Because he really is sleepy, he's not just bluffing. But he's also very happy, because he knows that is the closest to a confession he'll ever get from Momo.  
Besides the hot butt-sex that they'll have, eventually, of course. (Kaidoh has it all planned out in his fantasies)  
"Eh, Kaidoh."

Momo tugs at Kaidoh's blanket.  
"What, teme?"  
"You can sleep in my bed, if you want."  
"...Fshuuu."  
But, of course, Kaidoh doesn't reject the offer.

[ Concerning . . . T h e N e x t M o r n i n g ]

"You two were pretty loud last night," Momo's mom commented. The lights are back on, now, they've been fixed. Kaidoh's parents were about to come pick their son up, having arrived sooner than they'd expected. Both Kaidoh and Momo were not very happy about this, but they would always see each other at school, and could probably visit each other's houses, so it would be okay.  
Kaidoh blushes and looks away, slowly and politely eating his breakfast. Momo had already finished his, eaten seconds, eaten thirds, and his mom said that there wasn't any left for fourths.  
"Not my fault Mamushi was being a moron." Momo eyed Kaidoh's food.  
Kaidoh would have let Momo eat all of it, if it meant a kiss, but not in front of Momo's mother. "Fshuu! You're the moron!"  
"Well you're a moronic Mamushi!"  
"Moronic isn't even a word!"  
"We're at my house, not yours, so yeah, it is!"  
"Fshuu, that doesn't even make any sense!"  
"Now now, boys, calm down." Mrs. Momoshiro sighed. "You two remind me of my mom and dad."  
Momo and Kaidoh wondered what that was meant to imply.  
Ding-dong.  
"Oh, that must be your parents," smiles Momo's mom. "Takeshi, see Kaoru off, will you?"  
Momo wants to grab Kaidoh and run away and make out with him, but that's not an option right now, so he mutters about how stupid this whole thing is and walks Kaidoh to the door.  
"Oh dear, I hope Kaoru wasn't a bother to you," Mrs. Kaidoh says, smiling apologetically.  
"No, no problem at all. I think it's my son that's the problem."  
"I doubt that..Thank you for taking care of him!"  
"I hope he comes over again, we enjoyed having him." Except for her son, for some reason. Oh well.  
"Come now, Kaoru."  
Kaidoh walked off, and Momo yelled, "Finally, you're leaving, if you stayed any longer, my room would smell as bad as you, Mamushi!"  
"Shut up, you moron! Your room smells too much of you to ever smell of me!"  
"Moronic Mamushi!"  
"You're running out of insults, you dumbass! You used that one this morning already!"  
"Bastard! At least I'm not girly like you!"  
"At least I don't suck at video games!"  
Momo gulped. "Hey, that's not fair, Mamushi! That was my first video game ever!"  
But Kaidoh was too far away by now, and Momo was left staring at an empty street.  
"I'm ashamed of you, I am. Yelling all those things in front of Kaidoh's parents," sighs Momo's mom. "I take it back, you two could never be like my mom and dad, at least they were happy together."  
But that's where his mom was wrong, thought Momo.  
Because they were happy together.  
Arguing was just how they said hello and goodbye.

How they expressed their love for each other.

OKAY THAT WAS FAIL. OUT OF CHARACTER, RUSHED, AND FAIL.  
I need to sleep now, must play Tennis tomorrow Hey guys I still need lots of prompts I hope you liked it. C:  
Ohyeah and I feel a lot better. =D 


End file.
